


Twelfth Night

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Sirius and Severus Collection [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Holidays, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus makes a visit to Grimmauld Place on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelfth Night

**Author's Note:**

> I did this comic about three years ago and it was my first try at a long comic story. The art is just terrible, my character designs weren't solid yet and I still had to learn how to lay out pages a bit better and scan in properly them for consistency. It was also my first attempt at doing a page a day story and the haste shows. So, yeah, do not expect great art here since it's decidedly not. In short, the art sucks.
> 
> However, the script remains one of my favorites and if I had boundless amounts of time I'd love to redo it.


End file.
